


I Want To Hold Your Tentacles

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Consentacles, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Schmoopy mpreg tentacle monster fluff!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Tentacle Monster
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	I Want To Hold Your Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).




End file.
